


Vodka

by sinofwriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Nick works with Reader on one of his off days.





	Vodka

I roll my eyes, at Nick’s behavior. Handing him his coffee, his grin grows bigger. 

“I didn’t kiss you.” I remind him. Not happy with the detective.

“Which brings us back to our original problem.”

My eyes narrow, “Our original problem was that I wasn’t giving you free coffee.”

Nick bites his lip, “Okay, maybe you not kissing me wasn’t the original problem but, it is a problem.”

I groan, throwing the towel I had been using to wipe the counters to him. “Make yourself useful. Go clean the corner tables.”

He points his finger at me, “This conversation isn’t over.”

“Yes it is.” I yell to his back.

I turn around, walking to the kitchen. Taking out the cupcakes from the oven, I quickly insert the two large tray of brownies. I look for the Vodka, needing it for the second batch of frosting. Not finding it, I yell for Nick.

“Where did we put the Vodka?”

Nick opens the kitchen door, “What?”

I repeat myself.

He walks to the second left cupboard, where I keep all the candy. Opening it he grins, “Found it!” He then chuckles, “I don’t think you want to use it though.”

“Why?”

Nick pulls the bottle of Vodka out, looking at it I see what he means. At least two bags of skittles had to be sitting at the bottom of the bottle. “Shit.” I mutter, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

I hear the sound of a bottle being set on a counter before being pulled into a hug. Nick’s strong arms holding me. One hand rubbing my back, soothing me.

“Don’t worry, I’ll run to the liquor store to get you a bottle.” He says.

I pull away, shaking my head, “Don’t worry. I can make different frosting.”

He starts to argue, “No, you’ve been wanting to make that frosting for a good month. Not only that, you changed the menu to include that cupcake.”

“Nick.”

His hands cup my cheeks, voice soft, “I wouldn’t be offering unless I wanted to.”

I place my hands on his, our bodies close. Lips close to brushing each others. “Let me.” He whispers. My eyes flutter shut, hands moving to the back of his neck. “Please.” I whisper. With that he presses his lips to mine. Backing me into the counter. His hands go to my waist. We fight for dominance, only for me to lose when he picks me up, setting me on the counter. I gasp as he moves to my neck, placing small, wet kisses on the skin there.

“Nick.” I pant, breathless. A small moan escaping me when he bites down on the skin of my collarbone. “We need to stop.” At the word stop, he pulls back.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, going to move further away but, my legs tighten around his waist.

I laugh, “Nothing.” He goes to kiss me, I stop him. “We have to stop though. We both have work today.”

He brushes his lips against my cheek, “Technically, I work for you today.”

“Exactly, I have work today and you said you would help me. Meaning, we have work.” I move my head so our lips connect in a short kiss. “And maybe just maybe, if you get me that bottle of Vodka, I’ll close early.”


End file.
